Yellow Sun
by mikey magee
Summary: When a small space craft crash lands outside Karl Mordo's estate, he never expected to meet Finn. Knowing that Finn does not belong to this world, Mordo promises to use his magic to return the space soldier to his proper home. But that'll take time. Until then...Mordo seems to have picked up a new house guest. (Inspired by Half of the Yellow Sun)
1. Chapter 1

Karl Mordo had seen many things in his time. He had seen dimensional doorways open from thin air. He had seen creatures with tentacles that stretched out for miles, and had eyes as black as his skin. He had seen sorcerers pushed to their very limits, leave their bodies behind and ascend into a world that he could not even fathom.

But even this took Mordo by surprise. Outside of his home, a stately little perch found in the outskirts of Nepal, sat a beaten, crushed looking ship. It's outer walls were burned black, and it's wings, looked to be shot off from its main body. Now, Mordo might have been a recluse (living with the Ancient One for so long was bound to make one keep to themselves) but he wasn't entirely stupid. He remembered the alien invasion that nearly destroyed all of New York. Creatures from far beyond the stars looking to invade where they were not wanted.

This craft looked to be of the same origin, and while Mordo intended to discover its secrets, he would not do so without protection. He waved his arms around him, molded his energies into a small force in his palm. He felt the world dissolve into one, singular, radiance. This was a spell he had known since he was a boy. A simple defense against anything that wished to do him harm.

"Hello?" Mordo called out to the ship as he approached. "State your identity." Mordo spoke in soft, methodical spurts. He wanted to seem as nonthreatening as possible, but at the same time, he wanted whoever was trespassing to know he was not unprepared. There was life in that ship, Mordo could sense it. "I'll ask you one last time," Mordo said as he raised his palm, "Come. Out. Now." Always expect the worse when it comes to these situations. That's what kept him alive after all this time.

The doors opened…and outstretched a leg with torn pants, and then a hand as black as Mordo's own. And then a face with a pointed chin, and long cheeks. It was a young man, barely out of his boyhood. Blood oozed from his temple, and his hair, a shortened afro that barely skimmed his scalp, looked to be frazzled and uncombed. He was injured.

Mordo placed his hand down, and slipped it into his sleeve. "Oh my."

Carrying the boy into the house proved more difficult than Mordo believed. Despite his boyish appearance, Mordo's new guest was well built. He had broad shoulders that could probably lift up entire buildings, and strong legs that seemed like the could march through the toughest terrains without losing any step. This was the body of a soldier. Anyone with eyes could see that.

Mordo placed the young man on the couch, and allowed his magic to creep over every place they could manage. Over his shoulders, through his arms, in between his ear lobes. Whatever was ailing him, Mordo had a mind to discover it.

"Is this it then?" Mordo asked himself. "Is this what I'm doing now? Taking in space men and using what magic I have to aid them?" True, he had never been one to aid others (not without a gain for himself) but having someone die on his own property was rather unsightly.

The young man was fine, from what Mordo's magic could deduce. There were no broken bones, or lacerations. That was good, at least now Mordo could rest easy on the stranger's health. But that still did not answer the question of who he was, and what he was doing here.

Well, Mordo thought, no time like the present, right?

Mordo grabbed the stranger by his shoulders, and gently shook him awake. "Hey…I need you to wake up. Alright?"

Slowly, the young man's eyes opened, revealing a dulled confusion in his brown irises. "W-where am I?" he asked. His accent was peculiar for someone who came from beyond the stars. Mordo never expected aliens to have American accents.

"You're in my home," Mordo said as he spread his arms outward, revealing the chiffon carpets, and red curtains that curtailed every inch of his manor. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling and the air smelled of burnt wood, and fallen leaves. The Ancient One always said that worldly items should be as meaningless to the sorcerer as darkness is to the stars, but Mordo never could get used to sleeping on hay.

The young man shook his head, "My name is FN-2..." and then paused, as if regretting his own words. "My name is Finn."

Mordo raised his eyebrow, "Finn, is it?"

The young man nodded.

"And," Mordo continued, "What exactly are you doing here? In my estate?"

Finn shook his head, "I-I don't know. There was this battle, a-and I was trying to help the Resistance get a foothold against…but I was shot down, and-"

"Enough," Mordo said, raising his hand to his mouth. The details weren't important. Mordo looked Finn over once more. He was built like a soldier, but his eyes spoke of a softer tale. Perhaps he was a runaway, perhaps he had tried to escape his old life. Who knew? But the one thing Mordo was certain of, more certain than anything, was that Finn needed help. Mordo already knew that "Finn" wasn't of this earth (he may not even be of this dimension). Every dimension has its own aura, a kind of energy field that is unique to that plane of existence, and Finn's did not match this world's plane at all. It was like the universe was trying to fit a puzzle piece into the wrong place. Of course, sending Finn home would be child's play for Mordo, the hardest part would be locating Finn's home dimension. Afterwards, it would just be a simple matter of getting him home.

But that would take time.

Mordo looked to his ceiling, did he really have time for this? No. No he didn't. He never did. He didn't have time to look after some homesick space man from beyond the stars.

But he was going to anyway.

"Alright," Mordo said. "I'll find a way to get you home, but until then…you'll be staying with me."

And as soon as Mordo said those words, he sensed that he would be regretting them.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Finn had a new home…well, for the time being, at least. Leaving the First Order, and joining the Resistance was met with its own set of challenges, but he never allowed those failings to stop him. He wasn't that kind of guy.

Now, Finn found himself crash landed on a strange planet, far from home, in a mansion that he had only dreamed about. Finn spent hours walking through the place, trying to gain his bearings. He couldn't count how many times he nearly tripped over a rug, or feared that the chandelier overhead would fall on him. The First Order never had so many treasures cluttering up one space, and neither did the Resistance. It was clear that Finn's new host, Baron Mordo, was a man of great taste.

But he hated just sitting around doing nothing, while his new host helped him. Mordo was clearly a man of great importance, perhaps he was the senator of this planet? Perhaps he was trying to get a new government up and running? Who knew? But what Finn did know, was that he wanted to show his appreciation.

Finn wandered into the kitchen, a grand room that seemed to stretch out into eternity. It was bigger than every living space at the First Order's Jakku base. There were stoves that glistened like the dew on a bantha's back, and a large freezing unit that was even bigger than Finn. He clutched his hand around the handle, and yanked the white door open.

"Holy Kriff!" Finn said. This freezing unit was filled with food. Meats that Finn had never seen before, vegetables and fruits that glowed beneath the freezing unit's light, and little packets of…was that salt? Sugar? This new world was unlike anything Finn had ever seen. Even the Resistance food supply wasn't this extravagant. Perhaps Baron Mordo was more important than Finn first realized.

"Hey," Finn said, "I've got it!"

Poe had always told Finn that a good way to show appreciation to someone was to cook a meal for them. People always tend to be happier when they have a meal in front of them, at least, that seemed to be the case with Poe and the rest of the Resistance. And Finn may not have had the most experience with food, but he had eaten enough Resistance food to know what a meal was supposed to taste like. In the First Order, meals were meant for nourishment and not enjoyment, but that would not be the case with Mordo. Finn had fought Kylo Ren. Led the Resistance in a battle to destroy the Starkiller. Even rebelled against a regime that sought to control his very mind.

Cooking wouldn't be a problem at all.

"Alright," Finn said to himself, "No problem."

* * *

"Uh…Finn?" Baron Mordo said as he poked his fork against the…meal…that Finn had placed in front of him. "What is this?" It looked to be rice. Rice that had been cooked in a boiling pot of oil, and then blackened with pepper, salt, and…were those chunks of broccoli?

"I-I wanted to thank you, f-for letting me stay with you for a bit," Finn said. "And my friend, Poe Dameron, always said that the best way to show appreciation to someone is to make them a meal." Finn locked his hands behind his back, and twiddled his fingers. He didn't know what it was about Baron Mordo's stare that made him so nervous. He had stood up to Captain Phasma, hadn't he?

Mordo poked at the rice. It's outsides were charred, and the broccoli looked like it was sticking to the bottom of the bowl. He feared tasting it. "Well," Mordo said, "T-thank you, Finn. That was…very thoughtful of you." And Finn's face began to light up.

"R-really?" Finn asked. "You mean it? I-I'm still kind of new to cooking an-"

Mordo raised his hand, "It's quite alright, Finn. Yes, it looks…" he glanced down at his bowl, for a split second, Mordo thought he saw something move, "…great."

Truth be told, it was the strangest dinner Mordo had ever had, but the look on Finn's face made it all worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just hold still, alright?" Mordo said as he waved his arms. The first step in getting Finn back home, was locating just where his home was. Sensing magical auras was a task even a child (with any kind of magical ability) could do.

Finn stood in the center of Mordo's study. Finn had never seen a room so…primitive. Where, in the Resistance, they kept all of their information stored in datapads. Here, with Mordo, his books and info was all stored on ink and paper, covered by…some kind of colorful wood? It just seemed to Ludacris. What happened if the books were burned or damaged? What happened then?

"Finn," Mordo said, snapping the young man's attention back to the matter at hand. "Listen, I can find your world, but I need you to contrite on it." Mordo scowled, "Understand?"

Finn nodded, "Yes sir."

"And," Mordo said as he started his spell once more, "My name it is not 'Sir', it is Mordo." Mordo went back to his spell, and Finn went back to his thoughts. Concentrate on your home, Mordo had instructed him. Picture where it is you want to be, and focus your thoughts on that.

Home was always such a complicated thing for Finn to grasp. With the First Order, home was where ever they had him stationed. If he was ordered to stand guard on Hoth, that's where his home was. If he was ordered to trek through the swamps of Dagoba, then that's where he would go. But now, after meeting Poe, and BB-8, and Han Solo…and Rey. Home was something different, something he couldn't quite understand, but also couldn't do without.

The room changed. Mordo's manor, with its chairs, and ornate carpeting, faded into a gentle blackness. All that was left was nothingness. Finn's own mind was now in control, but where would his thoughts lead him?

He couldn't live without Poe's stories of Yavin, or the Resistance's loose fashion trends, or the smell of D'Qar after a rainstorm. And he couldn't live without Rey's smile. The way she held his hand, or how her hair fell into her eyes like a veil when she let it down. Whenever Finn though of home, she was the one who crossed his mind. More so than anyone else.

"She's quite lovely," Mordo said as he placed his arms down.

"W-what?" Finn asked. He didn't mean to stammer, there was something about Baron Mordo that made Finn want to stand up straight and move forward. Mordo had all of the integrity of Captain Phasma, but none of the malice that made Finn fear for his own sanity.

"What's her name?" Mordo asked.

"Rey."

"Ah," Mordo mused, "Well, considering the sunny demeanor you've taken on by merely thinking of her, I'd say she's named quite well."

Was it that obvious? Finn thought. It had been so long since he had woken up, and seen Rey, that he feared their entire encounter was just a dream. But it couldn't have been. Finn was sure of it. "But, how did you know I-"

"Magic," Mordo said before Finn could finish. "Magic is something that is alive, young man, it flows from one being to the next, taking on aspects of one's imagination. Instead of thinking of home, you thought of someone who is home. And that's what my magic honed in on."

For a brief second, Finn felt foolish. He had never told anyone, not even Poe, his closet friend, about his feelings for Rey. And now this complete stranger knew all about it. Finn felt as though he had just spilled his guts like an overexcited child.

"So…" Mordo said, "I believe I've gotten enough residual energy from you to get a good location. All that's left is the spell…but that could take a while." The darkness faded, and Mordo's furniture returned to their proper places. "In the meantime, how about you tell me a little more about this girl you're infatuated with?"

"R-really?" Finn asked. "You won't mind?"

"Of course not. Come, while I try and find the right ingredients for the spell, you can tell me more about your home and," Mordo wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulder and squeezed, "About this girl you clearly care so much about."


	4. Chapter 4

Mordo had taken Finn to a place called "New Orleans". A city that was located somewhere in "America." So many of these places sounded ridiculous to Finn, but Mordo had told him there were ingredients here that would help Finn make the journey home. And back to Rey. So, he could deal with a strangely named town.

The pair arrived in New Orleans in the late evening, in a dark alleyway, far from lingering eyes. The buildings stood tall and towered over every street lamp, and wayward traveler. A young man staggered through the streets with a bottle in his hands.

"Alright Finn," Mordo said. "In order to get these supplies, I need to go alone." Mordo scrunched his face with that last word, "alone", as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "The supplier is wary of strangers, and we won't get much progress with you by my side. I do apologize."

"Of course, Mordo," Finn said with a curt bow (why was he bowing?)

"Instead, I have a different task for you." Mordo pointed to the other side of the street to a wonderful building that sat by the bank of the sidewalk. It stood proud and elegant like a castle in the middle of a kingdom. And shimmering above, in the night sky, were two stars that looked as if to be dancing."In there, they have a pastry called "Beginets. They're quite famous." Mordo said, "And they're gumbo is second to none in the whole world!" Mordo's face lit up. "I want you to take this," he slid a few crisp dollar bills into Finn's hands, "And try some. Alright?"

"What?" Finn asked. As fond as Finn was of a good meal (the First Order was never one to allow their soldiers indulge in something as frivolous as flavor) he couldn't simply allow Mordo to walk into a dangerous place alone. Perhaps this supplier was setting a trap, or perhaps they couldn't be fully trusted?

"But Mor-"

"Just trust me on this Finn. It shan't be long. And besides, I think it's time you enjoyed a good meal." Not to downplay either of their abilities, but neither Finn, nor Mordo were the best cooks, and one could only eat frozen dinners for so long. Change is an important part of existence, as The Ancient One would say.

Finn wanted to argue, but he knew once Mordo's mind was made up, it stayed made. He was a lot like Phasma in that respect. He glanced back at the restaurant on the distance

"Alright," Finn said as he stuffed the dollar bills into his pocket. Without a second word, Finn walked down the street and to the door, he glanced behind him to see that Mordo had already disappeared. Figures.

The sign above glowed with a warm light. It was attractive. Bright. Keeping the darkness to the far corners of the city.

"Tiana's Palace," the sign read.

"Well," Finn mused, "I've always wanted to eat in a palace."


	5. Chapter 5

As beautiful as the restaurant was on the outside, it was even more spellbinding on the inside. There were chairs and tables dotting the floor, and people tapped their hands, and danced along to a beautiful type of music. It was lively, bright, and fun. The building exuded a warm atmosphere that made Finn feel as if he belonged there. Up on the stage, stood a tall, green…alligator? Blowing his lips (did alligators have lips?) into some kind of brass instrument. And the onlookers smiled and clapped as if he were some kind of senator.

"Well hello there, you're a new face, ain't ya?"

Finn's ears were filled with a voice as deep, and lovely as the skies above Corusant.

"W-what?" he asked as he turned his head, and before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She stood with a regality that Finn had only ever heard of in story books, her skin was a deep, dark brown that matched his own. Her eyes sparkled beneath the ceiling lights, and her smile was strong enough to power a hundred Stark Killers.

"I-I…" Finn stammered.

Her smile only widened, "I'm Tiana, and this," she said widening her arms, "Is my restaurant."

Finn didn't know whether to smile back, or bow.

"There's no need to be shy," Tiana said as she took his hand, "'Round here, we're all friends." Tiana led him to a table, and placed a menu in his hands, "Now, is this your first time in Naw'lins?" she asked.

Finn didn't really know how to respond. He didn't know what "Naw'lins" was, or what the customs for this new world was. "Uh…yes," Finn said. "It's my first time. A-a friend of mine said I should come here to try the," -what was it Mordo had called it?—"gumbo."

Tiana smiled and said, "Comin' right up. You're gonna love it!" And with that, she turned away.

Well, everyone in this world may not be a stunningly beautiful as Tiana, but Finn was beginning to feel like they were all as friendly. Not even in the Resistance did Finn this at ease. Comfort was always a rarity where Finn came from, but here, in this place, comfort was in abundance.

"Ah…I see we 'ave a new faze," came another voice. Its words were slurred in a thick accent that Finn could not place. Finn turned behind him to see a man, smiling brightly, with a small (was that a guitar? Or maybe a ukulele?) in his hands.

"H-hello," Finn said again. He was just meeting people all over tonight, wasn't he.

"I am Prince Naveen," he said with a flourished bow. "Welcome to Tiana's palace." Naveen glanced into the crowd and saw as Tiana disappeared into the kitchen, "I see you've met my wife, the owner of this wonderful place."

 _A prince?_ Finn thought, _And Tiana was his….then that would make her a…_

"Well," Finn said, "That explains why she's so beautiful."

"Yez," Naveen began, "She iz my Evangeline. The most beautiful star in the entire world." Naveen strummed his instrument, and allowed a soft melody to lull over the crowd. "So my friend, what brings you to New Orleans? I've neva seen you before, and Tiana and I know all of our customerz." Naveen placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. There was an easiness about Prince Naveen, a kind of attitude that made Finn want to take him to a cantina. Naveen was a lot like Poe in that regard.

"I'm just here with a friend."

And with that word, Naveen smile broadened. "Ahhh…a girl friend, yes?" he asked.

Finn grabbed his napkin and crushed it in his palms. He felt as though he were being rained on with blaster fire. Why did the word "girlfriend" make him want to find a large ship to stow away in? And even worse, why did that word only make him think of Rey?

Naveen clasped his hand on Finn's shoulder, "You're very own Evangeline, no? My, you are one lucky man. I should know, it's not every day we find a star in the skies to love."

"W-well," Finn stammered, "She… and I aren't together. Exactly. We're simply friends."

"Well, Zhat is 'ow all loves begin, is it not?" Naveen asked with a grin. "Believe me my friend, when you find someone you love, it will be as if the sky has opened up, and the stars themselves are singing. It is magic."

And Finn had seen enough magic in his time with Mordo to know that magic was in everything. Rey was magic. The way she moved, the way she smiled, the way her hands glistened in the Jakku sun. Even her presence could make a sand trap like Jakku seem bearable.

"Well," Finn said at last, "Anything is possible."

"Zhat is the spirit my friend." Naveen strummed his ukulele and sighed, "Just have to dig a little deeper, and it'll be blue skies and sunshine. Guaranteed."


	6. Chapter 6

The Ancient One had taught Mordo all he knew about interdimensional travel. Within multiple spaces, there were worlds that most men could not even dream of. Knowledge that could never be attained under normal means. People that could never be encountered unless the fabric of space was pierced.

Every dimension had its own set of magic, and its own pick of magical artifacts that could only be attained in that dimension. Which was why it was so important for Mordo to come here. In this particular New Orleans, where a lovesick firefly became a star, and an alligator played jazz and a waitress became the most beautiful princess the world had ever seen, lay a key ingredient that would get Finn back to his home.

Deep in the swamps of New Orleans, lived an old woman who knew just about everything there was to know about magic. She had lived a long time, had fought the dark spirits of the Other Side, had learned the secrets of folklore. Her name was Mama Odie, and she was who Karl Mordo had come to see. The bayou was pregnant with damp air that night. It felt like the fog was grabbing onto Mordo's shirt, and dragging him to the darkest depths of nowhere. Mordo approached an old boat house that seemed to be jammed in the trunk of a gnarled tree. The shadows seemed to creep away from the home's light, not surprising of course. What could be more dangerous to a shadow than purity?

"Mama Odie?" Karl called from the bottom of the treet. "May I come in?"

At the base of the tree, a small portal glowed in the heavy night. The deep recesses of gnarled tree roots, and old moss yielded to a warm living room with beaten up cushions on the floor, and old wine bottles hanging from the ceiling like chandeliers. Before Mordo had realized it, he was standing upon carpet and inhaling the aroma of gumbo.

"W'ell, look at who it is."

And before him, stood Mama Odie, an old woman who could probably give The Ancient One a run for her money when it came to mystical knowledge.

"Mama Odie," Mordo said as he approached. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Mama Odie smiled a toothless grin. "I know. Didnt I tell ya to visit me mo'?" she asked. On the far side of her home, sat a tub of gumbo, seeping in its own warmth. The last time Mordo had visited her, she insisted he try a spoonful. She wanted notes on how to make it better. Of course, Mordo was a master of magic, not of culinary arts.

"I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced," Mordo said, "But I require your wisdom. I-"

"You've got a guest, and you need ta' send him home safely, that right?" Odie asked.

Mordo cocked his eyebrow, but nodded his head. Mama Odie always had a way of knowing things, just as The Ancient One did. Even though Mordo wanted to question her, he did not have the time. Finn needed to return home. "I need a special ingredient to get him back to his dimension. An ingredient found only here." Mordo said.

"Yeah, The dust of a star that has fallen in love. Ain't that right?" Mama odie said. She hobbled to her cupboard and pulled out a small bottle. "It's incredible, ain't it? Even as star, Ray is still guiding people to where they need to go. Both he, and Evangeline."

Each dimension had its own form of magic, and this was the only place Mordo knew where a lovesick firefly could ascend into the sky and become a star. There was a kind of wonder to that magic. An enchantment that even fairy tales were envious of. "And what about you?" Mama Odie asked as she handed him the bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people in this city, and in every dimension, come to me asking for what they want. But 'dey blind to what 'dey need. Do you know what you need, Mordo?"

Of course he did. He needed to get Finn home. He needed to make sure his guest was well taken care of, and he needed to try and find a way to keep the world safe from whatever threatened it. "I believe I do."

But...things are never as simple as they appear to be when it came to Mama Odie.

"You just think on it." She took Mordo's hands in hers, and patted them twice. "You'll figure it out soon enough. Don't you worry none 'bout that."

Mordo smiled and thanked her. Her aid would surely help Finn get back home. Mordo turned and headed towards the door.

"And be sure to come back soon, and next time, bring yo' friend Finn!" Mama Odie called from behind, "Maybe he can help me make gumbo."


	7. Chapter 7

As fun as New Orleans had been, Finn was simply glad to be back in Mordo's estate. There was only so much interdimensional travel that Finn could take.

Mordo had told him that there were still more ingredients and artifacts that needed to be gathered before the spell could be cast, and Finn could return home. But until then, Finn was determined to make himself as useful to Mordo as possible.

At the edge of the hallway, Finn crept to the edge of Mordo's study. Deep inside the room stood rows and rows of books, and golden goblets that must have been older than even the Death Star. The carpet seemed to crawl all around the floor, and stop in awkward pauses, only to return to its subtle movement. It almost seemed like everything in this place was alive. And Mordo stood in the center, his eyes stuck to the pages of a hefty tome.

"You know I can sense you, right Finn?" Mordo asked, without looking up.

Finn flinched. He had intruded on his host's privacy.

"Come on in, my boy," Mordo said with a grin. "I could use the company."

Finn did as requested. He took a ginger step across the threshold. If this were the First Order, Finn would have been shot for simply looking into a commanding officer's private chambers. But...this wasn't the First Order. And more importantly, Finn didn't need to fear of any kind of unjust retribution. But such realizations came slowly to one who had spent his whole life in servitude.

"I don't believe I've ever asked you how you're enjoying this dimension." Mordo closed his book, and looked into Finn's eyes. "I know how disorienting travel can be. It took me years to simply learn to keep my food down after a trip." Mordo chucked at the thought. When he first learned the ways of magic everything was so...bright. The colors swirled with every spell, and the sounds of every incantation. Low voices that slithered through the air like eels through the water. It was all encompassing, all consuming...terrifying even.

"Well, sir," Finn began, "I' can honestly tell you that I've never been so far from my home before." In Finn's entire life, he had only ever been to three places. The Starkiller, Jakku and the Resistance Base. There was also Maz's castle on Takonda, but Finn was there so briefly he hardly thought it counter.

But this dimension. Earth...was completely different. Everything was so fractured, and splintered. Every country had a different language and custom and culture. It would probably take Finn an entire lifetime just to learn about them, let alone master them. Perhaps that was why Mordo was so well-rounded. Despite his planet's low technology, Mordo probably knew more about the various galaxies than even Han Solo.

"I'd love to learn more about this galaxy though," Finn said as he eyed the book. "May...maybe you could…" he shrugged, unsure of how to continue but too far gone to stop, "...teach me?"

Mordo smiled and skimmed his fingers across the book's pages, "Finn my boy, I'd be delighted."


End file.
